gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Titan
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = titan |handlingname = TITAN |textlabelname = TITAN |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 10 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Titan is a military transport aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Titan is a cargo aircraft with four propellers, entirely based on the . Along with the Cargo Plane, it is one of the aircraft used by the military and Merryweather Security to transport materials. The vehicle always appear in a desert camouflage livery and has two different registration numbers on its tail: TN-100 and AN-973. Its capacity of 10 people is the second highest capacity in GTA V, behind the Miljet, which can carry 16. Players access the plane by pulling open the crew door in a similar fashion to the Shamal, going up the stairs and taking a seat in the flight deck. Only the pilot and co-pilot enter the plane this way; the other eight passengers will simply teleport into the Titan's cargo bay. The rear cargo door of the plane cannot be opened in the original version of Grand Theft Auto V or Online, however at one point, the player could open it through glitches. In the enhanced version, as of The Doomsday Heist update, the player is able to open the rear cargo door of a personal Titan through the Interaction Menu in the same way they would with regular personal vehicles. Note that despite this feature being enabled, storing vehicles in the Titan is still a risk, as they will typically explode once contained within the cargo bay and in flight. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Titan has a slow speed and will drop at a rather fast rate if the engines are slower than max whilst airborne, however it is a very stable aircraft and is very easy to pilot. It has a short takeoff distance for its size and capacity; it also handles well when landing on makeshift runways such as deserts, fields and even some wide bridges. In other words, the Titan is one of the most versatile aircraft in the game; despite its large size, it can be landed almost anywhere by stalling the plane at low altitudes. This, combined with its speed, makes it a very good investment. However, one must consider that the plane's profile and its slow speed makes it an easy target for homing missiles and weaponized aircraft. In addition to this, the Titan also has superior braking power, allowing it to land and come to a halt at a relatively fast pace. It is also very good at gliding, although its heavy weight means that initiating a successful glide can be difficult. The Titan is powered by, according to the website and seen in-game, engines, evidenced by the distinctive cranking sound when starting the plane and the heat effect produced in the exhausts of each engine, similar to those of a jet-powered aircraft (Shamal, Luxor, etc). Its mass in the files is, oddly, practically the same as the Cargo Plane, even if both planes differs vastly in size and performs differently. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online In the enhanced version, the Titan can be transferred from a Pegasus vehicle into a Personal Aircraft by entering the player's personal Hangar. Inside, it can be resprayed in the Aircraft Workshop. The entire body of the aircraft with the exception of the nose will be affected by Primary Color. The default livery will be removed however aircraft markings, such as the registration number on the tail will remain. These, along with the window textures marked on the sides of the fuselage, will invert in color depending on whether the Primary Color chosen is light or dark. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Contact Missions *The Titan notably appears in the mission A Titan of a Job, where it's owned by Merryweather Security and it is landed at Los Santos International Airport, where 1 to 6 players have to eliminate enough mercenaries, steal the Titan and take it to Sandy Shores Airfield. *The aircraft also appears in Extradition, where the player must chase and destroy it in order to kill one of the targets. ;Flight School *The Titan is featured in the Flight School lesson City Landing, where the player have to land a Titan into Del Perro Beach during bad weather conditions. To make the lesson more challenging, the Titan is scripted to suffer an engine failure in the port outer engine (the left furthest one from the fuselage). ;Special Cargo *Can be used as a delivery vehicle in Special Cargo Sell Missions. In this particular instance, the player will have to use the Titan to drop off numerous crates of cargo around the map before receiving their reward. ;Air Freight Cargo *Appears in-flight as a rendezvous plane in Air Freight Cargo Steal Missions. In this particular instance, the player will have to fly out to a Titan at a high altitude and fly with it, defending it from Merryweather units, as it flies to a drop-off point. *May appear again as a delivery vehicle in Sell Missions. Like Special Cargo, the plane is used to drop off crates of cargo around the map. ;Special Vehicle Work *Seen in the Special Vehicle Work mission Arms Embargo, as the last target to be destroyed. ;Mobile Operations Center *Appears during Mobile Operation mission Severe Weather Patterns. This version lacks a livery, having its texture corrosion value set to 0. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Titan-GTAV-white.jpg|The unique white Titan seen on a Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement. Note that the ATVs are seen loading. Titan-GTAV-Front.png|The Titan in the original version. (Rear quarter view) Titan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Titan on Rockstar Games Social Club. Titan-GTAV-CargoBay.jpg|The Titan's cargo bay. Videos Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Fort Zancudo: Up to four Titans can be found parked onto the tarmac by the base's runway. A four-star wanted level will be obtained after entering the base, which will cause Rhinos and P-996 LAZERs to chase the player, making the task of obtaining it highly dangerous. Occasionally, a fifth Titan can spawn at the western end of the runway, taking off shortly after spawning before flying northward. In order to avoid the fighter jets, the player must maintain low altitude while flying away, although at the risk of being hit by a Rhino tank. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can spawn at Sandy Shores Airfield and both inside and outside Franklin's hangar in Los Santos International Airport after Rank 32. *Can spawn at Fort Zancudo occasionally. Like in the main GTA V storyline, the Online character earns an immediate 4-star wanted level for entering the base. *Can be bought for $2,000,000 from Elitas Travel, and will be available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **In the enhanced version, the player can store a Titan in their personal Hangar and it will become a Personal Aircraft. It will be classed as a Large aircraft. Only Titans purchased on Elitas Travels can enter the hangar. Trivia General * are figures in Greek mythology, while its real life counterpart, the Hercules C-130, has the name of a Greek demigod. *The Titan may be a reference to the Titan Corporation, a real world military contractor that competes with Blackwater (now known as Academi), the real world equivalence to Merryweather Security. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The existence of the Titan was first teased in a previous Rockstar production, ''Max Payne 3'', in which a photograph of the aircraft appears in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, along with images of the Shamal, Luxor and the Hydra. The Titan pictured has the same current desert camo pattern but is grey which is possibly a beta color. *A unique Titan can be seen on an advertisement for Warstock Cache & Carry with an olive drab paint, light blue bottom and white vertical stabilizer. It cannot be found in-game, as it always spawns in desert camouflage. *If the Titan is stored in the player's owned Hangar in GTA Online (enhanced version only), the livery will be removed, allowing the player to change the color of the plane. *The nose gear wheel partially clips through the fuselage, as the front gear incorrectly folds backward onto the compartment rather than being retracted like the main/rear ones. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Occasionally, the landing gear may become partially stuck within the hold upon retracting. It is currently unknown if this has been patched. Navigation }} de:Titan (V) es:Titan fr:Titan ru:Titan pl:Titan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe